Total Eclipse of the Heart
by fromunderthecorktree
Summary: Turn around bright eyes.


**A/N: Hello everyone! So I'll keep this short and sweet. This song has been stuck in my head all day, I think the Glee Cast did a wonderful cover of this song! So I was thinking, "Hmm this could be a great SWAC one-shot!" So yep... tell me what cha think. (IDNOSWAC)**

**Dedication: missweird101, simply because you haven't been on in forever so I want to see if this will get you out of hiding. I miss ya!**

* * *

Sonny's POV

"There is a very simple explanation for this," he said. His eyes were soft, his face serious, but his voice gave him away.

There was no answer, no explenation for his kissing Portlyn. I should have expected this from Chad. He was still Hollywood's Bad Boy, I thought I could be the one who changed him. I should have known I couldn't. He was simply acting on impulse, which is what he did. Before he was with me. Or so I thought.

"I want to hear it," I replied, my voice cracking. He seemed surprised, but I knew the reason.

"I.. um.. well I, you see funny story," he stuttered. Anyway could tell he was making it up as he went along. It shouldn't hurt like this, but it does. I guess that's what I get, well guess what Chad Dylan Cooper gets.

"I thought so, we're done," I whispered as tears spilled down my face. Tears welled in his eyes, threatening to spill. I couldn't take it anymore, so I did the one thing I knew. I ran, but not far. Just to my dressing room, that was my safety zone. Tawni would keep him out for me, and I wouldn't have to listen.

_Turn around_

_Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and your never comin' round._

_Turn around_

_Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears._

"I told you so," Tawni said with smirk. If there was two things she loved, it was her being right and me being wrong. Even in such a moment I couldn't help but laugh at what she said. She returned the guesture with a warm smile. Tawni was indeed one of my best friends, she could always cheer me up.

"Now, I'm not going to ask what happened. Mainly because I can't listen for that long, but also I can see that you are in no state to talk about," she said sitting on the arm of my chair.

I hugged her, letting the tears fall freely, and she didn't mind. Another thing, Tawni always knew when I wanted to talk and when I didn't.

There was a knock on the door. Tawni looked at me, I looked at her. With a simple nod, she knew to get up and lock the door.

"You're not getting in here, Cooper!" she yelled through the door. I gave her a thumbs up and she yelled again, "You should be ashamed!"

"Please Tawni," he begged, his voice muffled, "I just need to talk to her." Tawni turned around and looked at me.

Her eyes were practically begging me to let him in, I shrugged. My tears were dry now and I was prepared for his speech.

_Turn around_

_Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by._

_Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes._

_Turn around bright eyes_

_Every now and then I fall apart._

_Turn around bright eyes_

_Every now and then I fall apart._

She slowly, dramatically, turned the door knob. On the other side stood a very strange looking blonde haired jerk. His usually perfect hair was messed up, his eyes were red and puffy, his hands were shaking, his clothes were wrinkled, and he wiped his nose with his sleeve. It was obvious he'd been crying too.

Tawni looked between the two of us before deciding to leave.

"Explain," I prompted. I made sure to give the most intimidating body language I possibley could.

"I don't know Sonny," he whispered making his way over to me, "I don't know what I was thinking. I guess I'm not use to being in a relationship."

I shook my head and clicked my tongue. Looking at him was painful, I had to admit I wasn't as cheerful as I was putting out to be. I wanted to appear strong and to show him that I wasn't hurt by him, but on the inside I was screaming and crying. Inside I looked like Chad.

"But you've had so many girlfriends before," I replied.

He nodded. "I know. But none of them mattered. I didn't actually care about them, I don't even remember their names. I couldn't forget you though, Sonny. The truth, the absolute truth, is," he whispered, "I love you."

A grin spread across my face and I hugged him. He didn't hesitate to hug back. "I was worried you wouldn't forgive me," he spoke through tears, of joy I was assuming.

Of course, I wasn't fully ready to trust him again. But something told me he was telling the truth. I could some how tell that Chad did care about me and that he meant every word. I only had to say five words to make this the perfect moment.

"I love you too, Chad."

_And I need you now tonight._

_And I need you more then ever._

_And if you only hold me tight_

_We'll be holding on forever._

_And we'll only be making it right cause we'll never be wrong._

_Together we can take it to the end of the line_

_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time._

_I don't know what to do I'm always in the dark._

_We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks._

_I really need you tonight._

_Forevers gonna start tonight._

I walked onto the stage that night with the biggest smile I could possibly fit on my face. Chad and I were still together, sure our relationship was a little strained, but other than that we were happy. Tawni admitted that she didn't mind caring, and Nico and Grady built a house of cards that wasn't knocked over. Zora was in a good mood too, which just made this the best night for a show.

"Check out that cute bow," Tawni giggled.

"Check out the price," I replied.

Our sketches went by quickly and flawlessly, until the end of the show. As we all walked off the stage I noticed someone standing behind one of our fake plants.

"Can I help you?" I called to them. The dark shadow stiffened.

"I can see you," Tawni yelled to them.

Out of the shadows emerged the brunette from Mackenzie Falls, well one of them anyway.

"Sonny, I thought you should see this," she said in a high voice, "Come with me, quick."

She pulled me along a few hallways, all the while I was thinking the same thing. This better not have to do with...

"Chad!" I screamed. There he was sitting on the ground in a closet, in the middle of a very heated session with some random blonde ditz.

They immediatly pulled apart, fear crossing his eyes. "Sonny," he whispered.

Tears filled my eyes, I slammed my fist down into my hand but couldn't utter a word. I never thought he could do this without guilt. He broke my heart, and then proceeded to risk breaking it again. He should signs of regret, probably from being caught, but no signs whatsoever of guilt.

"This time, it's really truly done. Don't ever speak to me again Chad," I cried turning on my heel and speeding down the hallway. This time straight into my dressing room where I grabbed a brown box. I shove anything to do with him into and then carried it out into the parking lot, I couldn't bear to see these items anymore. As I reached a dumpster I took each and every item out of the box and tossed them one by one into the dumpster.

I got to the last item, the picture he gave me when we first met. I hesitated, but finally brought myself to throw it. Tears were once again falling freely and I just collapsed where I was standing.

_Once upon a time I was falling in love,_

_Now I'm only falling apart._

_There's nothing I can do,_

_Total eclipse of the heart._

_Once upon a time there was light in my life,_

_Now there's only love in the dark._

_There's nothing I can do,_

_Total eclipse of the heart._

I made it the next few days without seeing Chad anywhere around the studio. Finally I decided to just confront him, I needed to know what he really felt about me. As I stormed over to the Mackenzie Falls set, fresh tears started to form.

My mind was ready for what was to come. He would be in his dressing room making out with some random girl, and this time I was prepared. But when I reached the doors, I stopped.

The security guard was looking at me in a strange way.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Well for one Sonny," he started, "You are on the band wall. And another, Chad quite three days ago."

I stopped and stared. "No," I stammered, "No, no he couldn't. He couldn't leave."

The guard simply nodded. "I'm sorry," he said, "I heard."

I thanked him and turned around, walking all the way back to my set.

My whole world should be fixed, he couldn't hurt me anymore. But I was addicted to him. I wanted to be with him, even if I got hurt again. The pain was unescapable this time.

When I got to the Prop House, I heard voices inside. Expecting them to be the cast I just opened the doors. But what I saw caused me to stop.

My cast stood in a half circle, Chad in the middle.

"I know you don't trust me," he said, "But I do love you. I don't know what comes over me when I kiss those girls, but my heart belongs to you. I understand if you don't want to give me another chance. Heck I wouldn't blame you if you hate me right now, but I'm always here if you change your mind."

I blinked back some tears. This time there was no doubt in my mind he meant it, I didn't trust him. But my questions were answered.

"I've changed my mind," I whispered through my tears of joy, "I love you too Chad, truly."

He smiled the biggest, most genuine smile, ever and engulfed me in a hug. I gladley returned the embrace.

It wasn't my happily ever after, yet, but it was well on it's way. Every detail was being formed in my head, and I'm pretty sure Chad was thinking the same thing. So, this is love.

_Turn around bright eyes_

_Every now and then I fall apart._

_Turn around bright eyes_

_Every now and then I fall apart._

_And I need you now tonight._

_And I need you more then ever._

_And if you only hold me tight_

_We'll be holding on forever._

_And we'll only be making it right cause we'll never be wrong._

_Together we can take it to the end of the line_

_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time._

_I don't know what to do I'm always in the dark._

_We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks._

_I really need you tonight._

_Forevers gonna start tonight._

_Once upon a time I was falling in love,_

_Now I'm only falling apart._

_Nothing I can do, _

_Total eclipse of the heart._

_Total eclipse of the heart._

_Total eclipse of the heart._

_Turn around bright eyes._


End file.
